


Unbroken

by serafine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Big time spoilers, Could Be Canon, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Post-Movie, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers for Star Wars:The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: What happens in a quiet space during meditation....(Spoilers for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Unbroken

The recent days had been such a blur since the Battle of Exegol. There had been so much revelry, so much to do.

Rey had taken the time to grieve for Ben - sobbed and screamed her disbelief and sorrow and rage out to the trees under the dark night sky, far from anyone. Ben found his way back to the Light and then _left_ her. 

It was too much.

She ran, she trained, but she had not yet had a chance to meditate. She was too off balance after his death. There were days it felt like she was missing a limb. She finally decided she had to try. Settling in the quiet cool of the forest, she took several deep breaths and tried to release the tension from her body and the cares from her mind.

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One breath. And another. Sinking into herself, she abruptly felt a familiar presence.

Ben sat before her, cross legged and relaxed, mirroring her meditative pose. His eyes were closed, and his face was calm and peaceful.

"How...."

His expressive brown eyes opened. "I gave you my life. Literally, it seems." He quirked a half smile.

Emotions rolled between them. Sorrow, joy, regret, longing, and something deeper...

Rey exhaled, and pushed it all away. Calm. Maintain the calm. She studied him more closely. Ben was wearing a pale grey tunic and dark slacks. Far more tangible than Master Luke, but still not quite solid somehow.

"We are still two halves of a whole."

"I don't quite know what to say." Rey blinked and cleared her throat. "Thank you seems completely inadequate."

"I'm just glad it worked! Do you know how long it had been since I had tried to heal someone?" Ben asked. "I couldn't let you go. You finished what my mother started. You saved me from myself. We stood together against something. Just as we did against Snoke. You saw what was within me, even when I could not."

"You died." She felt the sorrow bubbling up again, threatening her stillness. "In my arms. You disappeared. How are you here?"

"After I.. I did go into the Force. But a part of me will live on in you."

Rey looked at him in disbelief, tears gathering in her eyes. "So our connection?"

"Is unbroken, even by death."

The sheer gravity of it gave her pause.

Her hesitation made him waiver. "If that displeases you -"

She cut him off, "You know very well it does not."

Rey smiled. "I think I would like to get to know you better, Ben. And now we will have that time, without someone trying to influence or manipulate either of us."

Ben smiled and stretched out his hand. Rey reached forward and took it in her own.

+=+=+=+

Thank you for reading

serafine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally saw Star Wars, the Rise of Skywalker. So many feelings. And out came words. *huh*
> 
> I finally saw this movie tonight and I am BOTHERED by a lack of closure here. We tied everyone else up in a neat little bow, but not this giant, dangling thread. Had he appeared as a Force Ghost with Luke and Leia, that would have been great. BUT HE DID NOT. How dare they make me care about a character I have disliked for two complete movies now. Damnit. 
> 
> I have not liked this pairing since the beginning. And I am not sure I like it now, but this explanation would not get out of my head, so here it is. I wish we had seen more of Ben. Just one more scene. Damnit!!
> 
> Started and finished in the early morning hours of 12/30/19, hot on the heels of seeing the movie. Long time Star Wars fan, but this is my first published work in the fandom, and my first attempt writing this pairing.
> 
> Small update on 1/25/20, after much consideration (and perhaps too many videos)


End file.
